Eat My Heart Out
by ExplorerAndrew
Summary: Roxas has had an emotional four years. Having been stripped of everything he had and forced to deal with an eating disorder. But now that he's "recovered" and starting a new school, will things look up? Or will someone else hurt him? Sora x Roxas Soroku
1. Chapter 1, The Past Four Years

**Authors notes - Okay, so I'm writing another Soroku fanfiction and I've decided to write it from Roxas's perspective and in the present tense. So this will be interesting because I've never really tried this before. BARE WITH!**

**Anyway, DISCLAIMER. I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters that I mention within this story. All credit and ownership goes towards Square Enix, The Walt Disney Company and the creators of Kingdom Hearts.**

**I also do not own the cover image. The original image and all it's beauty was created by this wonderful woman here - NOT ME.  
**

**WARNING. This is a romance story revolving around Sora and Roxas and will include a lot of angst. And POSSIBLY sexy times in the future chapters, but I'm still debating whether I'm mature enough to write them yet, hehe.**

**Anyway, LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

Eat My Heart Out, Chapter 1

I glare at the man sitting opposite me. The man I'm supposed to call my "_father_". He's aged considerably over the years, wrinkles galore. His eyes are different as well. They used to hold so much energy and happiness within them, but now they're just empty and bottomless...

But it's not only his appearance that's changed, his personality has as well. He's no longer caring or compassionate like he used to be. It's like he's been replaced by a robot, one that's devoid of emotion.

If asked if I knew who this man was, I would wholeheartedly answer NO.

How did things get this way?

I turn my head and catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror standing up against the wall. The boy who's staring back at me looks so... Different. I still have the same distinctive hairstyle I've always had, light blonde and styled like a bird's nest, but my eyes have changed. They used to be so... Care free. But now they're consumed with worry and regret.

I sigh. Five years ago everything was so _perfect_...

My life was _perfect_. My family was _perfect_. I was _perfect_. I didn't think anyone or anything could put a rid us of our perfection...

I turn around and look out of the window, thinking back to how all of our lives unraveled so quickly...

Four years ago, when I was eleven, my father lost his job. He was outraged. And so were we. We were all so dependent on the large amounts of money he made, that kept us living our "_perfect_" extravagant lifestyles, that we didn't know any other way to react.

Every night he would come home dangerously drunk, cursing and yelling at the world. My mother always used to try to calm him down but he would never listen to her. That's when all of our lives slowly began to leave the "_perfect_" world we were so used to...

Then, one year later, my mother was murdered... By my father. That's when all of our "_perfect_" lives came crumbling down. Immediately.

I can still remember her screams that dreadful night. Horrible, gut wrenching, ear-piercing screams... I can also remember frantically running down the stairs, tripping and falling along the way. But by the time I reached the living room I was too late. My mother was already dead. Beaten until she could no longer determine what was real.

I called the police straight away, but when they arrived at our house my father had already created an alibi and an account of what "really" happened. He's deceive and manipulative like that, even when he's drunk...

Unfortunately he wasn't sent to jail. The police believed his story. His story that my older brother, Ventus, killed our mother. He was taken into custody before I could even say goodbye...

A bird flies past, momentarily distracting me from reminiscing.

That was three years ago and I haven't seen him since. I'm not allowed to visit him because my father forbids me. Naminé, my younger sister, isn't allowed to visit him either. It seems our father just wants us to forget about him. The bastard. Me and Ventus used to be so close... I can't imagine how he must be feeling now... But I keep telling myself that he's okay. I know he's strong enough to handle anything life throws at him.

I wish I could be like him...

I haven't seen Naminé in a long time either. Regrettably I've seen my father every week, as he's instructed to visit me as often as he can. But every time I see his ugly face I have to restrain myself from getting a knife and stabbing it repeatedly. And I wouldn't feel guilty because _he_ destroyed our lives, _he_ killed our mother, and _he's_ the reason I'm suffering. I know the man who used to give me piggybacks and take me out for sea salt ice cream when I was younger no longer exists.

My psychiatrist lets go of some paperwork, letting it land on the table with a big BANG. I jump slightly and turn around to face her and my father.

"Here's Roxas's paperwork, please sign at the bottom of each page." My psychiatrist, Aerith, says polity. My father nods drearily.

"And what am I agreeing to?" He asks,

"Just that you'll make sure that Roxas stays on a diet of 2500 calories a day, that you'll also make sure that you monitor him during meal times and that if he does unfortunately relapse, that you'll bring him back immediately, so we can tackle the problem straight away." She explains, smiling like she always does.

"Right." He nods.

There's a long pause as my father scribbles down his signature in a haphazard fashion. I don't even think he's bothering to read anything. Not that it surprises me. He only sent me to this eating disorder clinic so he could get rid of me until I recovered. Which, unluckily for him, is today.

"Done." He finishes with a sigh. Aerith nods and collects the paperwork before placing it into a file with my name on it.

"Thank-you Mr Sky, now would you mind waiting outside? I'd like to talk to Roxas before he leaves." She says. My father nods before heaving himself out of his chair. He strolls outside and closes the door behind him.

"Roxas..." Aerith begins, reaching her hand out to touch mine, "I know these past four years have been difficult for you... But, I want you to know how proud I am of you. You've come such a long way. I still remember when I first met you... How small you looked, you were just under 80 pounds and I remember you were adamant on loosing more weight..."

I nod, remembering how close I came to dying...

"But now you're so much healthier, so much stronger and so much happier than you were," She continues, "And I'll miss you, truly. Out of all the patients I've treated over the years, you've been one of my favorites. And remember, you defeated an eating disorder, you take down any obstacle in your path." She finishes, tears steaming down her face. I sniff and smile slightly.

"Thank-you Aerith..." I breathe. Despite everything that's happened in the past four years I'm glad to have met her, she reminds me of my mother a little bit.

She nods and retrieves a box of tissues from her behind her, which we used frequently during our sessions throughout the year. She wipes her eyes and hands me a few of them

"This isn't goodbye forever though," She sniffs, "I'll be checking up on you every few weeks, okay?" I nod, thankful that this isn't our last conversation together.

Both of us stand up and Aerith throws her arms around me.

"Good luck." She whispers. I nod and wipe my eyes with a tissue.

Suddenly, my father walks in and I break the hug.

"Done?" He asks. I nod and turn to face Aerith, who's smiling warmly at me.

"See you in a few weeks." I say hoarsely. She nods as my father leads me out of the room, trudging down the hallway.

"Wait, Roxas!" Someone calls out. I turn around and see Xion walking towards me, one of my best friends. She's dressed in her usual white gown, since she's very underweight and has to kept in the hospital wing constantly, and smiling happily. "I just wanted to wish you good luck! And goodbye! Oh! And remember to email me, you have my address, yeah?"

I nod, unable to hold back the tears anymore. The realization that I won't be able to see Xion ever again is hard to accept. Without her support I don't think I would've been able to recover.

"Uh... Yeah I do and I will, I promise." I say,

"Yay! Congratulations on beating Ana, I know you've got a bright future ahead of you Mister!" She exclaims cheerily. I laugh and turn to face my father, who's waiting impatiently by the entrance.

"Thank-you Xion. I know you will as well..." I say, "I'll miss-"

"Wait! This isn't goodbye indefinitely. We'll see each other again!" She exclaims, "After I'm out of this dump we'll hang out all the time!"

"We will?" I ask,

"Sure we will, as long as you're still living in Twilight Town! And you can still visit here me as well." She says. I let a smile form on my face, realizing that this _isn't _the end of our friendship, we'll see each other again.

"Yeah." I agree. She smiles and waves at me.

I reach the entrance and turn around, taking one more look at the eating disorder clinic. It's been an emotional year living here. But I'll miss everyone I've met... And now I know I have the strength to tackle things I was too weak to face before. Like Aerith's said,

_"Remember, you defeated an eating disorder, you take down any obstacle in your path!"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

My father starts the engine and a low growling noise erupts from the back of the car. He swerves out of the car park and onto the main road which leads into Twilight Town.

The journey is silent.

I haven't really thought about what it's going to be like living under the same roof as my mothers murderer, because he's no longer my father. I wonder how Naminé's copped with it? And why hasn't she already killed him in his sleep? I know I would've...

All of a sudden my father exits into another lane.

"Where are you going?" I ask bluntly, "Home's back that way."

"Not anymore." He replies,

"What?" I ask, confusion hidden within my voice. He smiles slightly,

"I thought we needed a change of scenery. There were just too many bad memories cooped up in our old house, don't you think?" He asks rhetorically. I blink, afraid of what he's going to say next. "We live on Destiny Island now, right by the coast. It's an hours drive from here but I think you'll like it. You'll start a new school, make new friends, trust me, this is exactly what you need."

I open my mouth to protest but find myself mute. My father laughs at my dumbfounded expression and playfully punches me on the shoulder,

"Don't worry kiddo, it'll be just like old times!" He says, smiling.

_No, it won't be like old times you bastard_, I think to myself.

I sink back into my seat and feel tears form in my eyes, suddenly realizing that I won't be seeing Xion or Aerith ever again...

* * *

**Okay so, I hope you enjoyed reading my first chapter! Please tell me what you think, feedback is always lovely to hear... Well, read, hehe.  
**

**I know there are a few grammatical errors, like missing commas and such, but I hope they didn't distract from the story too much.  
**

**Thank-you for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2, Papou Fruit High School

**Authors Notes: Thank-you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, y'all are too nice! :D **

**Anyway, NEW CHAPTER!  
**

******DISCLAIMER. I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters that I mention within this story. All credit and ownership goes towards Square Enix, The Walt Disney Company and the creators of Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Eat My Heart Out, Chapter 2

My father stops the car and turns off the rhythmic engine, waking me from my subdued state. I open my eyes to see a wonderful looking house outside of the window.

"Is this it?" I ask sleepily. My father nods before stepping outside to retrieve my luggage. I look at the house's surroundings and notice that it's situated on a cliff which overlooks the vast, never-ending ocean. I also notice a few other houses dotted along the cliff, each one looking as equally extravagant looking as the next... How did he afford this?

I step outside and follow my father into the modern looking house. My father places my luggage down on the floor and turns to face me,

"It's nice, isn't it?" He smiles, "Go check out your bedroom, it's upstairs on the left." I nod uncertainly and start to walk up the staircase.

Although this house is stunning, with huge paintings and ornaments everywhere I look, it doesn't feel like home. Maybe it's because I've only lived here for 2 minutes, but still, I already miss our old house... And Xion and Aerith...

I sigh and open the door to my new bedroom, still feeling slightly upset about not being able to see them ever again. The sunlight blinds me upon entering. I blink as my eyes adjust to the brightness of the room and realize that it's nothing like I expected. The walls are light blue, my favorite color, and the room's surprisingly big as well. It also has a balcony which overlooks an isolated beach below. I walk onto the wooden platform and let my senses absorb the scene. The feel of the island air, the sound of the waves breaking against the rocks and the smell of bright beautiful flowers. It's almost like paradise.

I hear a knock at my door and turn around to see my father standing awkwardly in the doorway. The feeling of momentary euphoria dies. Of course it's him, who else could it be?

"What do you think?" He asks, smiling hesitantly,

"It's nice." I say, without any feeling whatsoever. His face drops,

"Oh... Well, Naminé should be back soon, she's out with her friends at the moment." He says. I nod and turn around, returning to the breathtaking scene in front of me. I hear the door shut and let out a prolonged breath.

What's his angle? Why is he being so... Strange? Normally he'd just leave me alone, but this new persona of his seems to want my affection... I don't get why though. He knows I hate him, and that I will go to my grave hating him. Not only did he mercilessly kill my mother, and send Ventus to jail, but now he's also separated me from Xion and Aerith, two of my favorite people in the entire world... Whatever he's planning to do to earn my forgiveness, I know that I will _never_ forgive him...

I sigh and watch a bird fly into the magnificent, blue sky, wishing that I just could transform into one and fly away from all of this. I'd fly back to Twilight Town, back to Xion and Aerith, back to the life that I lived five years ago.. I don't want to live under the same roof as my father, or start a new school, because I'm useless at making new friends...

But I can't really do anything about it. I can't run away from home because I don't know where I'd go. And I can't stop from attending a new school because my father's already enrolled me... So I guess I'm stuck. Tomorrow I guess I'll just have to grit my teeth and cope with it...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naminé's changed a lot since I last saw her. Not only has she grown a lot taller, and let her hair grow a bit longer, but she's also seems much more grown-up. I remember saying goodbye to her the morning I left for the clinic. She was so scared and upset because she didn't want to be left alone with our father for a long period of time. And as the taxi drove away, the image of her holding onto her teddy bear and running after us haunted me for months... But now the scared little girl I'd grown so accustomed to no longer exists.

"Where do you want this Roxas?" She asks, holding out a framed photo of me and Xion. I look at the photo for a second, remembering that it was taken when we were allowed to go out for a walk in the nearby woods. It was such a warm, wonderful Summers day and we had so much fun skipping stones and swimming in the lake...

"Um, just over there..." I say, pointing to somewhere random, knowing that if I stare at the photo long enough I'll start crying. Naminé nods and places it carefully on the dresser where red, orange and golden rays of the setting sun are resting peacefully. "So, how long have you lived here?" I ask,

"About three months," She replies,

"And what do you think of it?"

"Well, it certainly is a lot quieter than Twilight Town," She says. I laugh slightly, realizing how much I've missed Naminé. "And the scenery is beautiful. The school is quite nice as well."

"Is it large?"

"Kind of, but you get used to it. And, by the way, make sure you wear sunscreen when you go outside, otherwise you'll tan like a wotsit." She laughs. I smile and give her a "Shut up" kind of look. I do tan really easily...

"How did _he_ convince you to move here though?" I ask, referring to our father. Naminé pauses for a moment and looks out of the window at the brilliant multicolored sky.

"Well... It wasn't easy to consider leaving everything behind, including all of my friends, but dad said that we'd start a new life here, and that things would go back to the way they were, you know, before everything happened..." She says,

"And you believed him?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows,

"Well, yeah... I wanted to start a new life as well Roxas, and he promised we would... And he's kept that promise. He's much happier living here than he was back in Twilight Town. I mean, he smiles a lot more, he laughs a lot more, he-"

"He killed our mother." I interrupt. Naminé stops and immediately turns around to face me with a surprised expression, before looking down at the wooden floor.

"Roxas... He's changed..." She says quietly. My eyes enlarge. What did Naminé just say? Did she just say that he's changed? Has she forgotten what he did to our family?

"You think he's changed?" I ask heatedly, "Naminé, he's the reason our mother died, he's the reason Ventus went to jail, he's the reason I suffered from an eating disorder, for two years!"

"I know," She protests, "But-"

"But nothing," I interrupt, "A person like that can _never_ change!"

"Roxas..." She says,

"I mean, I can't believe you! How could you even think that?"

"Roxas..."

"He's a monster, a foul, evil-"

"Roxas!"

"What!"

"Fine, if you're going to be like this, I'm leaving." She says, storming out of the room.

"Whatever," I say exasperatingly, throwing my teddy bear at the wall. Naminé stops at the doorway and turns around,

"In a few days time, you'll see what I mean..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A high-pitched noise echoes throughout the school, alerting me from sorting out my locker. I quickly stuff the remaining contents of books, papers and pencils into the metal box and shut it before they can all fall out. I lock it and turn around to see a girl with magenta colored hair smiling creepily at me.

"Um... Can I help you?" I ask,

"Yes, you can, are you Roxas Sky?" She asks, looking at a piece of paper,

"Um... Y-yeah I am." I reply,

"Oh, yay! Nice to meet you Roxas and welcome to Papou Fruit High School!" She exclaims.

_Papou Fruit High School? What a stupid name_, I think to myself.

"I'm Kairi and I'm part of the welcoming committee!" She smiles happily, "I've been looking for you all morning! Anyway, I'm going to be your tour guide for the day." I smile awkwardly. I'm not really used to being around someone so preppy. And she's been looking for me all morning? I can understand why she had a hard time finding me though. I mean, apart from my distinctive hairstyle, I don't really stand out among the horde of students. I even purposefully chose clothes that would help me blend in; a grey hoodie, a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Have you got your timetable yet?" She asks,

"I think so..." I say, rummaging around in my black and white checkered bag, "Yeah, got it." I give it to Kairi and she takes a look at it,

"Oh good, you're in the same classes as me! Well, apart from Gym..." She says, "Anyway, we've got History first with Professor Vexen, follow me!"

I smile uncomfortably and follow her down the hallway.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

History was uneventful, since I didn't really pay that much attention in it. We were learning about the history of a place called Traverse Town, and everyone seemed pretty bored. I almost feel asleep at one point. And my mind started thinking about the fight I had with Naminé the night before. I still don't understand what she meant by "_In a few days time, you'll see what I mean..._", referring to our fathers "reformed" ways...

Geography was okay, since we got to watch a film and everyone just goofed around. I also met two of Kairi's friends; Tidus and Wakka, who seemed very nice and friendly.

However, Maths was difficult. We were learning about how to solve algebraic equations and the teacher, a man named Luxord, acted like we all already knew how to do it. Which I didn't. so I just looked confused the whole lesson.

Physics was the worst though. It was just incredibly boring, and the teacher, a man named Xigbar, shouted at me twice for trying to talk to Kairi. So I got annoyed and just doodled on his table for the rest of the lesson. I hope he likes rude drawings.

Anyway, it's lunch time now, thankfully. Although I've still got two more periods of Gym before this nightmare ends...

I sigh and grab a pasta pot and a carton of fruit juice, briefly checking the calorie count, before following Kairi over to a table in the center of the cafeteria.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Kairi asks,

"Uh..." I reply. She laughs a little bit and sits down,

"Yeah, it's quite a handful." She admits. I nod and sit down next to her, noticing Tidus and Wakka eating their packed lunches opposite us. "But you get used to it," She continues, "I mean when I first joined I didn't think I'd be able to handle it, but-"

"But now she's a straight A student, president of the welcoming committee and one of the most popular girls in school." A boy's voice interrupts. I turn around and see two boys standing behind us. The taller one has light grey, almost white colored hair, and bright turquoise colored eyes that seem to hold an ocean of knowledge within them. Whereas the shorter boy has chestnut colored hair, which looks a lot spikier than mine, and huge cerulean colored eyes that seem to hold a sky of endless possibilities within them.

"Shut up Riku." Kairi retorts playfully,

"You know it's true," He smiles, "Anyway, who's the new kid?"

"Oh, this is Roxas!" She says,

"H-Hi..." I stumble slightly,

"Hey, nice to meet you Roxas, I'm Riku, and this bonehead next to me is Sora." He laughs. The boy called Sora punches him lightheartedly and smiles at me, revealing a perfect set of shiny, white teeth. Both of them sit down.

"So how was your Chemistry test, Riku?" Kairi asks, poking her lasagne with a fork.

"Meh, it was okay, I mean I could've done better but..." Riku's voice drowns out among the other conversations taking place in the cafeteria. I sigh and take a sip of fruit juice, realizing that I don't feel that hungry anymore.

"So where are you from Roxas?" Sora asks suddenly. I squeeze the carton of fruit juice in surprise, causing the contents to spill down my chin. Sora laughs.

"Oh," I say, feeling my cheeks turning red, "I-I'm from Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town..." He says slowly, as if trying to place it,

"It's about an hours drive from here." I say, wiping my chin with the sleeve of my hoodie,

"Oh yeah," He says, "I hear they sell the best ice cream, and I love ice cream! I've forgotten what it's called though..."

"Sea salt ice cream?" I suggest,

"Sea salt ice cream, that's it!" He says, grinning. I laugh at his excitable, childlike expression, his happiness is very contagious... "So why'd you move all the way down here?" He asks.

"Um... I-I guess my father just wanted a change of scenery." I reply,

"Oh right, that's cool," He says, " Destiny Island certainly is different from anywhere else in the world, and the surf's amazing!"

"You surf?" I ask, suddenly feeling more interested than I've been all day.

"Yeah all the time," He replies, "Why, do you?"

"No... But I'd love to learn. My older brother, Ventus, always promised he'd teach me but he um... Left for uh... College before he could." I stumble slightly,

"Oh right, that sucks..." He says sympathetically, "Hey! I could teach you if you want?"

"R-really?" I ask,

"Yeah, it would be fun. I mean, I taught Riku a few years ago and now he's almost as good as me." He says,

"Almost?" I question,

"Well, no one's as good as me." He winks. I laugh slightly and nod,

"Um, yeah okay, that would be great, thanks."

"Awesome, plus it'll give us a chance to get to know each other better," He smiles warmly, "How about we start Friday after school?"

I open my mouth to reply but all of a sudden the bell interrupts me.

"Oh, well there's the bell, what do you have next Roxas?" He asks, slinging his bright orange bag over his shoulder.

"Double gym." I say,

"Me too!" He exclaims. I smile and follow Sora out of the cafeteria, feeling slightly happier about things...

* * *

**Okay, so there you go, the second chapter. I'm not necessarily happy with the dialogue between Sora and Roxas... I think Roxas uses way too many "ums" and Sora sounds a little boring...  
**

**Anyway, thank-you for reading, and remember to review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3, Axel, Demyx and Zexion

**Authors Notes: I'M SORRY! It's been a while, but now that school's finished for the Summer I have so much more time to write! Unless I get sidetracked with watching various Animes. Speaking of which, I recently watched Code Geass and was BLOWN AWAY. It's amazing! So I'm thinking of starting a Lelouch x Suzaku fanfic, but for now I'll just stick with Sora and Roxas, hehe.  
**

**Anyway, NEW CHAPTER, mwhahaha! By the way, if you're a fan of Axel you might want to stop reading now. I've kind of made him a creep in this chapter... Anywho, let's begin!  
**

**And thank-you for the reviews you guys give me, you are all too nice!  
**

******DISCLAIMER. I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters that I mention within this story. All credit and ownership goes towards Square Enix, The Walt Disney Company and the creators of Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Eat My Heart Out, Chapter 3

I haven't been able to do a lot of physical activity since I was sent to the clinic, so I'd forgotten what it felt like to run... The feeling of running across asphalt with the warm island air breaking against my skin is... Euphoric.

So far Gym has been my favourite lesson of the day. I feel so alive and free.

"Gimmie a break Roxas!" Sora shouts as he chases after me. I laugh slightly and force myself to sprint faster. We're playing cat and mouse, and luckily Sora the cat hasn't been able to catch me yet. Everybody else has switched partners at least three times now and we're still on our very first game. I could do this all day.

"Alright maggots! Enough frolicking about. Start struggling!" Coach Lexaeus shouts. I reluctantly stop running and turn around to see Sora looking both exhausted and relieved.

"I would've caught you eventually." He breathes,

"Sure..." I say sarcastically. He laughs and bends over to try to catch his breath,

"C'mon, let's go get a bat, before all the good ones are taken." I nod and start to jog towards the small looking building in the corner of the court.

"Hey Roxas," Sora says suddenly,

"What?" I ask,

"I'll race you! Ready? One, two, three, GO!" He exclaims, running past me like a cheetah. I smile, amazed at how quickly he can regain his energy.

"You're on!" I retort, picking up my legs to start running again.

In the past half an hour since I've known Sora I've come to realise something. He's like one big kid, in a good way. I mean, he's so energetic and full of life. And at the same time he has this unique way of making everything fun, exciting and new. For some strange reason just being around him makes me feel happier than I've been in a long time...

We slow down as we near the equipment building.

"Ha, beat you." He beams.

"Yeah well... That's only because I was going easy on you." I wink. He punches me playfully on the shoulder and we enter the building.

The first thing I notice about the small, stingy room is the unbearable smell of sweat mixed with dust. I cough slightly and start to look at the various bats, trying to decide which one would serve me best.

"Found one!" Sora says happily, picking up a long, slim looking bat that's painted red with stars dotted along the side. "I'll meet you outside Roxas, and then we can struggle!" He says, acting out an offensive stance. I laugh slightly and watch him leave the stuffy, little room, and notice a few other people walking in.

I don't know which bat to choose, I mean, there are at least 1000 of them stacked messily on top of one another; Long ones for powerful finishing blows and short ones for quick and constant attacks. Fat ones for those all important knock out moves and slim ones that are excellent for parrying and blocking. It's a tough decision.

"Hm... What do we have here?" Someone says, "A new kid? I turn around and see three boys standing uncomfortably close behind me. "Whoa, and a hot one at that." The boy who said it continues, staring at me with emerald coloured eyes, which almost remind me of a snakes...

"Huh?" I say, furrowing my eyebrows,

"He's inferring that he thinks you look good-looking." One of the other boys says, raising a hand to brush his purple hair out-of-the-way of his pale blue eyes.

"Oh..." I say, feeling my cheeks darken a deep shade of red. He does know I'm a guy, right?

"What's your name, kid?" The boy with snake-like eyes asks, running a hand through his bright red and dangerously sharp-looking hair.

"Roxas..." I say quietly,

"Roxas, huh?" He says, "Well Roxas, I have a question for you... Do you work on a chicken farm?"

"No..." I say slowly,

"Really? Well you sure know how to raise cocks." He practically shouts. They other two burst out laughing and I turn to leave. "Whoa, whoa, hold up. We're not finished with you yet." He says, blocking my path. I glare at him.

"N'aw, he looks even cuter when he's grumpy." The last boy who has blond hair says, as he reaches out to touch me. I instinctively recoil and hit the shelf of bats behind me, causing some of the them to fall down onto the ground.

"Don't worry kid, we won't hurt you." The blonde haired boy continues. I scowl at all three of them and attempt to leave again but the boy with red hair pushes me back. I blink and start to feel my breathing and heart race increase, it's like I'm being cornered by poachers. Suddenly, the boy with red hair moves towards me and holds my face in his ice-cold hands.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U between F and CK." He breathes against my skin. I turn away in disgust. He withdraws and exchanges a malicious look between the other two. "Turn around." He orders. I shake my head, determined to stand my ground. The boy sighs and clicks his fingers. Almost immediately the blonde-haired boy grabs me by my shoulders with unnatural strength and pushes me up against the wall.

"Just think of it this way," The boy with red hair says, as I desperately try to break free of the blonde-haired boy's hold, "I'm an astronaut and I'm about to explore Uranus." My eyes enlarge and I start to struggle with all my strength.

"Um, not only is that physically impossible but-"

"Shut up!" The red haired boy shouts at the purple haired one. Out of the corner of my eye I see him crouch down and start to feel my shorts slowly-

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouts. I painfully turn my head to see Coach Lexaeus standing in the doorway, clenching his clipboard. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The blonde haired boy immediately lets go of me and starts patting me on the back.

"Hey coach! Uh, we were just introducing ourselves to the new kid. No harm done." He says. I shove him off of me and try to not look so flustered. The coach looks at all four of us and then shakes his head dismissively before leaving the room. I quickly grab a bat that's painted blue with white spirals along the side, and rush out into the sunlight.

People look at my funnily as I storm past, so I guess I must still be red. I try to hide my beetroot face by staring down at the floor, hoping that I could just turn invisible and blend into the background

What even happened back there? I mean, it all unravelled so fast and unexpectedly... I dread to think what might of happened if Coach Lexaeus hadn't walked in.

I shudder and accidentally bump into Sora, who's light-heartedly acting out his offensive moves.

"Hey, what do- Oh, it's you Roxas." He says, smiling warmly, but it quickly fades when he see's my expression. "What's up?" For a moment I seriously consider telling Sora what just happened. Something about his aquamarine coloured eyes and the way they momentarily glisten in the sunlight seems to reassure me that he'd understand, that he'd console me, and that he'd set it right. But I quickly decide against it. We only just met each other earlier today after all...

"Nothing. It's just really hot out here." I lie,

"Oh, haha, well you have to get used to it man - It's only Spring." He says cheerfully. I laugh slightly, turning to see the three boys who almost perved on me leave the equipment building...

"Hey um, Sora." I begin,

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who those guys are over there?" I ask, inclining my head towards them. Sora turns around and his expression immediately changes.

"Oh, that's Axel, Demyx and Zexion..." He says quietly. I raise my eyebrows at his solemn response.

"Do you know them?"

"Not very well. But... I don't like them." He says. The red-haired boy notices me starting at him and snickers, before putting a hand down his shorts. I grimace and look away. Pervert.

"Why don't you like them?" I ask. Sora looks at me directly in the eyes,

"Just stay away from them Roxas," He says, "They're bad news." I frown and turn to look at them again, noticing the red and blonde haired boys shouting and jeering at some of the other students... For some strange reason I have this horrible feeling that I'm not the only one they've perved on...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I slowly walk down the sun bleached streets that lead to my new house, silently mulling over the days events. Everything was pretty boring and normal up until double Gym... Looking back at it now, I kind of wish it would've stayed that way. Maybe then I wouldn't have been perved on in the equipment room... Well, _almost_ perved on. And what was up with that red-haired guy called Axel? He seemed to be the ring leader of the three... Creep.

I'm defiantly going to take Sora's advice and stay away from them...

But not everything about today was so bad I guess... Because I did meet Sora after all, and he's certainly a character. And Kairi, who seems nice. I'm actually pretty glad she came up and talked to me now otherwise I don't think I would've made any friends... Friends... That concept is still strange and foreign to me.

I tuck my hands in my pockets and kick a stone down the side-walk, watching as it ricochets off a bench. Sighing, I sit down on the wooden bench and take a deep breath.

I think life living on Destiny Island is going to take some getting used to... Not the heat, or the humidity but the people and the way they act. They're just all so different from the people back in Twilight Town, like Xion and Aerith...

My eyes start to fill up with water and I quickly wipe them before I start crying over loosing both of them again. It's all my father's fault. The Bastard.

I take a deep breath again and look up into the sky, that's slowly beginning to melt into a soothing orange colour.

On the bright side of things I am looking forward to learning how to surf with Sora on Friday. He's just so cool and easy to get along with so hopefully it'll be fun... I just have to survive another four days of school before that...

* * *

**Thank-you for reading! I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to keep it short and sweet, just to introduce Axel the creep, hehe. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. :)**

**FYI, I may edit this chapter a bit because I usually find mistakes as soon as I post my chapters. ;)**


End file.
